Jor-El
For Jor-El's namesake and Val-El's father, see Jor-El I. Jor-El (born Cor-Vex), is the son of Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex. Because Seg is his father, Jor is Seg's firstborn. He has a younger half-brother from the future: Dru-Zod. Jor will someday father a son, Kal-El who will one day become known as Superman. Original Timeline Jor-El was first mentioned by Dru-Zod in Savage Night. In the original timeline, Jor-El was born to Seg-El and an unknown woman. He was assigned to the Science Guild before birth, joining a long line of Els who were scientists. As a child, Jor was best friends with Zod, completely unaware they were half-brothers as they shared Seg as a father. Eventually, Zod tried to overthrow the Council of Kandor, only for Jor to have him sentenced to the Phantom Zone for treason. Jor later married and had a son, Kal-El, unknowingly making his son the nephew of his former best friend. Jor died on Krypton when it exploded, but not before sending his infant son to Earth where he would one day become Superman. Conception When Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex were to be bound, they headed to the Genesis Chamber where they had the Oracle determine their future child. Cor-Vex was said to best be suited for the Lawmakers Guild, living for 173 cycles. During the season one finale, his mother evacuates him from the Genesis Chamber and transports him into a Medusoid to save him from being part of the imminent collection of Brainiac. On her way out, Nyssa encounters Jax-Ur who reveals to her that she is a clone conceived via the Vara Protocol. Light-Years From Home Six months later, Cor had been fully born and is frequently carried by his mother as she and his great grandfather Val-El had been organizing a resistance against his half brother Dru-Zod. In Mama Zed's home, he was presented to Adam Strange, who had returned from the future. When his mother Nyssa had gotten a lead on the whereabouts of her father, Cor was put in Mama Zed's care while she went off to track him down. However, it was revealed that everything had been a trap set by Lyta-Zod. Mama Zed gave Cor up to Zod and upon seeing him in Zod's hands, Nyssa tried to get him back but was restrained by Lyta's men. Zod assured Nyssa that Cor would be returned to her if she gave up Val and Jax-Ur but she refused. Zod then told her that if she would still defy him then he would raise Cor himself. When Adam Strange had found Seg-El, he informed him that he had met his son and Seg was eager to know if he was alright. Ghost In The Fire Zod went to comfort Lyta as she was still grieving Seg's death. He then presented Cor to her but Lyta was a little uncomfortable to be around Nyssa's son. However, Zod reminded her that he was Seg's son as well. After moving to hold him, Lyta thought that Cor looked very much like him. Danger Close Seg had returned to Kandor and went to visit Lyta, where they made love. After they did, she brought him to see Cor. Laying eyes on his son for the first time, Seg moved to pick him up and noticed that his hair was as dark as his own. Lyta told him that Cor looked just like him and now that Seg was back, they could be together with their son. Seg stiffened and reminded Lyta that Cor will always be his and Nyssa's son. But then Zod came up to them and informed him that she hadn't been referring to Cor. In Zod We Trust When Cor's mother Nyssa comes to House Zod with the Codex, she refuses to hand it over until Zod gives Cor to her first. Zod asks if she thinks she is in a position to make demands in his house but she tells him that she has placed a voice code in the Codex and rigged it to self-destruct if it is attempted to be accessed any other way. Zod sends for Cor to be brought in and Nyssa takes him into her arms. She then gives the voice command to unlock the Codex as she slowly moves Cor and herself to a window. Nyssa asks Zod what guarantees she has that Zod will let her and Cor leave unharmed and tells her that as she will now be working with him, she has his word. She calls it a 'leap of faith', which Zod confirms as Nyssa moves to deactivate the window. Zod then realizes what she is doing and calls for his guards but Nyssa leaps out the window with Cor. They end up landing in a skimmer piloted by his father Seg. Zod and his guards try to shoot them down but the skimmer manages to get away. As they travel through the Outlands, the skimmer begins to lose power as it had been damaged during the escape by the laser blasts. Cor is held tightly by Nyssa as Seg tries to regain the skimmer's power before they end up crashing. Using Brainiac's assistance, Seg keeps the skimmer from crashing though he doesn't tell Nyssa that. At their camp in the Outlands, Nyssa holds Cor as she notices that Seg is acting strangely, seemingly talking to himself. She confronts him and he divulges the truth about his link with Brainiac. Seg vows to Nyssa that he won't let anything happen to either her or Cor. Zods and Monsters Seg is piloting the skimmer to take him, Nyssa and Cor to find a way to remove Brainiac from him. They end up in the Fortress of Solitude where they meet with the fortress' AI matrix of Val-El. Cor is set down at a safe place as Nyssa helps Seg try and remove Brainiac's nanites from his body. They prove successful and Brainiac's nanites are stored near the console. After Seg is free from Brainiac's influence, he wishes to hold Cor for the first time as himself so that his son could see his father for who he truly is. Nyssa places Cor in his arms and Seg smiles down at his 'little Cor-Vex'. Nyssa then tells Seg that she doesn't want Cor to be burdened with the Vex name after everything that her father had done to besmirch it. She wishes for their son to be an El and be free from living as a Vex. Seg is happy and christens their son as Cor-El but AI Val-El intervenes. He explains that any who are brought into the El family and take the name are traditionally given the first name of an esteemed ancestor. He suggests giving Cor the name of his own father Jor, who had been a gifted scientist but an even better man and father. Seg and Nyssa agree and christen Cor with his new name, Jor-El. When Brainiac's nanites are found missing, Val surmises that they had gone off and made their way into a new host. Afraid, Seg and Nyssa quickly ask Val to check Jor and he is found clean of any trace of Brainiac. Nyssa is then scanned but she is clean as well. Seg assumes that means that he is the one but Val's hologram disappears and replaced by Brainiac, revealing that he had possessed the fortress. Brainiac informs Seg that he is no longer interested in taking Kandor City as he no longer believes that it is the best of Krypton. He returns to his ship and tells Seg that he has found out that the best way to preserve Krypton lies in the blood of the El's. With that, he abducts Jor up to his ship to Seg and Nyssa's horror. Personality Jor-El was said to be of good character. According to Lyta, the infant looks like his father. Upon getting to hold his son for the first time, Seg himself comments on how dark Jor's hair is.﻿﻿﻿﻿ Trivia *One popular speculation fans have is Nyssa and Seg may have Cor's name changed to Jor-El. This ended up coming true with Nyssa wanting to change their son's name to El and Val-El suggesting the name of his own father, Jor as a name for his great-grandson. Appearances *"Pilot" (hologram) *"The Phantom Zone" (pod) *"Light-Years From Home" *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Danger Close" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Zods and Monsters" References Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:House of Vex Category:Male Characters